Why You SHOULDN’T Pay Attention In Potion’s Class
by C-chan15
Summary: By: N-chan and C-chan - The MWPP learn a new potion on their last day of classes before summer vacation. The boys get together over the summer for no apparent reason, and havoc ensues. Slight OOC and lots of slash... Rated for language and suggestive th


By: N-chan and C-chan - The MWPP learn a new potion on their last day of classes before summer vacation. The boys get together over the summer for no apparent reason, and havoc ensues. Slight OOC and lots of slash...  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
N-chan: Hi, N-chan and C-chan here…um…well, C-chan isn't all here seeing she's getting high off of a giant pixie stick and hanging on me…um, anyways, we're here again writing yet another fanfic, this time in the heart of Williamsburg, Virginia-  
  
C-chan: *singing* Like a Virginian, touched for the very first time…  
  
N-chan: *mouth gags C-chan and continues on* ANYWAYS…so this time we're writing a Harry Potter fanfic (as opposed to the last crossover we did) and it's going to probably be as crack headed as the last one, maybe slightly more so. So, just warning you ahead of time! So, unless C-chan here has anything else to say *looks over at C-chan*  
  
C-chan: Mmmm mm mm mm mmmm! Mmmm…(Translation: Harry Potter's gay! No wait…)  
  
N-chan: OKAY then…ON WITH THE FIC!!!!   
  
Why You SHOULDN'T Pay Attention In Potion's Class  
  
By: N-chan & C-chan  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Somewhere far FAR away from the Spooner Continent and away from ALL Spooner Continent Residents…  
  
"So class, since I have a hangover today, we're learning something easy. Which means it's not difficult, which means even PETER can't fuck it up." The potion's teacher said this while stumbling into the classroom, holding his head. His light blue hair was in a messy half ponytail and it looked like he hadn't slept at all that night. It was the last day of school before summer vacation at Hogwarts, so no one really cared anyways. It's not like anyone ever really paid attention in Potion's Class anyways.   
  
Peter raised his hand, because he actually paid attention in Potion's Class, and he had a question. "What exactly are we learning about today, Sir?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to call me MASTER SHIBAS and not SIR, Pettigrew?"  
  
Peter recoiled away from the seething sorcerer standing in the front of the room, and whispered, "Yes Si- I mean, Master Shibas…"   
  
"Very GOOD Pettigrew! See class, that shows you that even the DULLEST gits can be taught! And as for his question, today we're learning the easiest thing in the book: the love potion!" He turned his back on the class for a moment, and when he turned back, he was holding a black kettle and a piece of what looked like hair. On the table in back of him there was an assortment of jars and containers holding God knows what, and an odd assortment of different colored strings and live animals in cages.   
  
"NOW, the first thing you need for this potion is a kettle…or a pot, if you don't have a kettle available…beer bottles work quite well too. You also need…" He read off a list of supplies at a rapid pace, the only things audible being toad liver; duck blood; squirrel brains; vodka; cough syrup; non-dairy coffee creamer, preferably French vanilla; a pint of sugar; and a worm.   
  
He started to put things into the kettle, so fast that only Peter noticed everything. Master Shibas started to mix everything together, when he stopped, hitting his forehead and then cursing because of his hangover headache. After the string of profanities had stopped tumbling out of his mouth, he turned back to the class. "I can't believe it, but I forgot the most important part of this potion! You need the hair of a werewolf to add to the brew! I got this one over here from the brush of one of the stu-I mean, NO there aren't any werewolves HERE, no of COURSE not…um, anyways, so you add this hair to the brew…"  
  
Remus, who had been rummaging through his bag while Master Shibas had been talking, poked Sirius in the ribs, who turned to him. "Hey Sirius, have you seen my brush?"  
  
Sirius shook his head to answer and turned to James. "Hey James, have you seen Re's brush?" James blinked through his glasses, looking at his friend quizzically.   
  
"What?" he asked.   
  
"Have you seen Re's brush? He can't find it."  
  
"Remus carries a BRUSH around with him in his bag?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I do too. Don't you? Oh wait, you just carry makeup around with you, I forgot."  
  
"Eyeliner, EYELINER, that's ALL I carry with me!"  
  
"Uh, it's still makeup, no matter what you call it."  
  
"YOU wear makeup too, Sirius…"  
  
"And I make it look damn sexy too! That's more than YOU can say, James."  
  
"Shut up Sirius…"  
  
Meanwhile, Master Shibas had finished his demonstration and was cleaning up. The other students were waking up and disentangling themselves from each other, except Peter, who was putting away his quill and ink and notes neatly, and for Sirius and James fighting and Remus feverishly looking for his brush still.  
  
"And now for an example of why this potion should NOT be taken lightly by any of you." Master Shibas said, the attention of all of the students snapping up to the front. Demonstrations were always interesting in Master Shibas' class, like the one time he brought in the cute green haired elf girl that turned into a wolf, and the time he switched minds with the nun.   
  
He went over to the door that led to the back room and opened it, running away from it as fast as he could. A red haired man came running out of the room and immediately went running up to Master Shibas, trying to hug him. Of course, he didn't get very far, seeing Master Shibas put up a shield around himself (he was amazing to the other students, because he could make magic without a wand).   
  
He looked back at the class, pointing to the man in front of him. "This is Genmi. I used the love potion on him years ago to see if it would work…and as you can see, it did. And he STILL is obsessed with me. So, as you can see, class, this potion works for a VERY long time (though, Genmi IS the only one I used that particular potion on that it hasn't worn off on) …unless, of course, you know how to counter it…and the counter seems to have slipped my mind as of this moment! So, well, don't use this, kids. I mean, none of you are stupid enough to use it anyways, and none of you are smart enough to have written anything down from today's class anyways, I mean, it IS the last day of school before vacation, so none of you are here anyways! So, goodbye for today and we'll see you again next year! Um…could someone come up here and restrain Genmi for me? Now?" Shibas whined as the students filed out of the classroom. No one looked back of course, even when the shield collapsed and Genmi jumped him. It WAS the last day of school.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
C-chan: AHH Spooner! At least…I THINK they're from Spooner…  
  
N-chan: For those of you who had no clue who Master Shibas and the others were, well, they're from Sorcerer on the Rocks…which, might I add, is a MUST SEE, so GO BUY IT…I'm not trying to make them money or anything…just, everyone needs to see it…yeah….it's by the makers of Sorcerer Hunters! You know you want it…  
  
C-chan: If you know whether or not it takes place on Spooner, tell us…I want to know…  
  
N-chan: :gets handed a piece of paper from an unknown source.: This just in. It DOES take place on the Spooner Continent. Thank you and good night all! 


End file.
